Personal Call
by Beta.Waffle
Summary: The Bridge gets a call from a neighboring federation ship in need of repairs. So what does Captain Kirk's mother have to do with this? Can Jim forgive her? The real question is should he? (there is a slight plot twist coming in chapter 3). Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Star Trek, duh. Also this is my first fanfic so rip me a new asshole in the comments. I will continue the story if I get good enough reviews. I don't want to plague the site with my horrible writing if I don't have to. Also I suck at grammar so feel free to correct me, I don't have a beta.**

 **I am new to this fandom. Let me know if it sucks. Thanks.**

"Captain there is a transmission for you!" said one of the bridge crew, "it appears to be from the USS Epsilon."

"Answer them," Kirk said casually walking away from his PADD to stand in front of the screen.

A beautiful woman in her 50's, with hair blond enough to rival the captain's himself appeared on screen and appraised the captain with a hard to place look and a slight nod, "Captain Kirk, I am…"

"Lieutenant Winona Abagnale, head of engineering aboard the Epsilon." He cut in with what sounded like satisfaction in his voice, "What is the reasoning behind this comm?"

The Lieutenant on screen started to look slightly uncomfortable and shifted a little, "As I'm sure you know, your ship is the only other in this quadrant and we are in need of assistance. Our warp core has been damaged and we are unable to repair it ourselves."

Jim's mood immediately shifted to near hostile at the woman's words, "Why am I not speaking to the captain of your ship?"

Startled, and a bit taken aback by Captain Kirk's blunt, accusing words Lieutenant Abagnale stammered, "I… I don't know what you…"

"Although not against regulations, requests like these would usually be made by your captain. There is no real reason for you to talk to me as head engineer unless you wish to share the interworkings of your engine to us, which I assure you we will not be able to help you with. So, again, why am I speaking to you, _Lieutenant_?" the last word was tacked on as an insult.

The bridge crew was dumbfounded by the captain's attitude towards the seemingly innocent engineer, especially his apparent distaste for her rank. Spock in particular wanted to know what would cause such an illogical shift in emotions from the captain. Although he was a human and not an overly emotional one, he still let his emotions dictate his actions sometimes. Yet his current shift in emotions seemed to have no cause that Spock could discern. The thought was troubling.

Lieutenant Abagnale was unable to do anything but gape for a few seconds. She looked almost hurt by what the captain was saying.

She took a moment to pull herself together before responding, "I am comming you to acquire assistance for…"

"Bullshit!" Jim spat.

The rest of the crew jumped at the harshness of the curse spoken by their captain, who they had all thought to be a rather fair man.

Uhura ventured forward with an uneasy, "Sir?"

Kirk ignored her in favor of the continuation of his scolding, "Did your captain think that _I_ would be more willing to help the Epsilon if you were the one to make the comm? Using you was completely unprofessional. I would be willing to help any federation ship in need, it's kind of in the job description, so there was absolutely no need for your captain to bring our relationship into this. I woul…" 

"NO" the Lieutenant all but shouted. She took a minute to ran a hand through her hair and sigh as the crew looked on in utter confusion, "listen, Jim.."

At the use of the captain's name he stiffened and whatever Abagnale was going to say was cut off by an extremely angry, "I want to speak to your captain now."

The crew had never seen their leader, their friend so angry that he sounded calm. Also the use of the captain's nickname piqued the interest of the crew. They were wary of the supposed relationship between the two. They were curious as to what type of relationship that the captain could possibly have with a woman who was a fair bit older than the captain. Most of the captain's inner circle of close friends were well aware of the captain's past and were concerned with this interaction.

"I can assure you there is no need for you to speak to Captain Healey."

"Damnit! I want him on this line right now! Or so help me I will…" 

"NO… no, wait." Lieutenant Abagnale's brown eyes looked resigned and though still quite beautiful, her age was beginning to show through her weary look.

"It was me. I asked the captain to speak with you. The captain was aware of our… relationship and was hesitant to allow me to talk to you but. It doesn't matter you are right I shouldn't have jeopardized the Epsilon like that. I just, I just nee-wanted to see you." She looked ashamed by the end of her impromptu speech.

The crew stood wide eyed at that admission from the lieutenant. The only person not visibly affected by her words was Spock himself.

It was Kirk's turn to stand with his mouth open for a second before his expression hardened again, "It has been 11 years since we last spoke. You could have commed me at any point up until now, you had my personal comm number. I even tried to comm you a few times. This is not the time for any of this shit. I _will_ talk to Captain Healey now."

The transmission abruptly ended as Kirk slammed a button on the control panel. The bridge crew averted their eyes as the captain's piercing blue gaze swept the room. The bridge lapsed into an awkward silence as the crew tried and failed to act as though they were not privy to personal information regarding their superior, but most importantly their friend.

Spock took a step towards Kirk with a tentative eyebrow raise. The rest of the crew watched his approach and wished to stop him but were unable to break the silence that had fallen over all those present.

"Captain, may I enquire your relation to Lieutenant Abagnale?" Spock was the bravest bastard that the crew had ever laid eyes on. The captain looked down right murderous at the question.

"Listen up! This goes for all of you," Kirk said addressing the entire bridge to everyone's surprise, "I'm gonna tell you this because you're going to find out anyways. And it seems that the Enterprise will be stuck helping the Epsilon for a few days, so you all have a right to know, mainly because you witnessed that painful conversation... Lieutenant Abagnale is my… mother and I'm sure you can tell but we really don't get along… Now get back to work. Uhura get me Healey on the comm right now. Sulu set a course towards the Epsilon. Someone send a message to Scotty and engineering, have them ready to assist the Epsilon with whatever she needs."

TBC… Possibbly


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, they are always welcome. Once again feel free to call me on my bullshit. I still don't own star trek, though maybe I should. I'm just typing something to fill up space now. All the other fanfic writers say stuff here so I'm gonna too. Also I don't know how to officially do line breaks so I'm sorry that I have failed you all as an author of such an esteemed site…**

 **Once again I have no beta**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The moment Captain Healey finished making arrangements for ship repairs with Captain Kirk, he retired to his quarters for a drink; he needed it. Arthur Healey was a tough captain with dark skin, greying hair and a hardened expression to match his attitude. On top of all that he was a good captain. He put his ship and crew first. The choices he made weren't always for the best but they were what he thought to be best. Yet it was nearly impossible to try and care for his crew on a personal, individual basis when they pulled stupid shit like Abagnale pulled today.

Kirk was her son, he knew that. He also knew that their relationship was rocky at best, but what he hadn't known was that their relationship was so bad that it jeopardized the repairs that the Epsilon so badly needed. When Abagnale had originally asked to be the one to make first contact with Captain Kirk after it was discovered that the ship in range was the Enterprise, he was more than 'hesitant' as put by Abagnale. Healey had outright refused. It was unprofessional and could be considered 'bending' the regulations set by the federation. When his battle hardened Lieutenant had nearly started crying, saying that she hadn't seen her baby since the Narada incident, where her son almost died, how could he refuse.

"Commander Xadnerias," he barked opening up a comm to the bridge of the Epsilon, "have Lieutenant Abagnale sent to my quarters immediately."

He had no doubt that they would not be short on conversation topics for quite a while.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Captain James T. Kirk fell face first onto his bed, still wearing his command gold and federation issued boots. Alpha shift ended hours ago and he had spent most of it working out the finer details of the Enterprises collaboration with the Epsilon in order to get their ship up and running. Normally when there was a mission of any kind he would spend a few extra hours on the bridge because those were the moments he lived for. As today would have it, he couldn't find the energy or willpower to talk to his mom or crew.

The Enterprise was on course for the Epsilon but they hadn't entered warp drive yet, as it was dangerous this close to another ship, and mainly because he wanted to delay his second reunion with his mom. Such a meeting was inevitable as she was the head of engineering and would have to come in contact with him. Jim ignored his thoughts in favor of focusing on the blissful call of sleep.

Of course his thoughts were interrupted by a sharp, measured knocking at his door.

"Who is it?" Kirk mumbled with his face hidden in the depths of his pillow.

"Commander Spock" the computer system responded in a robotic tone.

With a great sigh of exasperation, he managed a very annoyed tone, "Enter!"

When the door hissed, an indication of Spock's entry into his quarters, he quite reluctantly decided that he should probably get up from his face done position on the bed. He instead choose to sit on the edge of his bunk with his feet on the floor.

"What do you want Spock?"

"I came to address today's emotional outburst regarding Lieutenant Abagnale." Spock stood stiffly with his hands behind is back next to the bed. He acted as if they were on the bridge and Kirk was in the captain's chair rather than blearily rubbing his eyes on the edge of his bed.

"Aw." Kirk replied eloquently, "I know I wasn't exactly professional, but I wasn't gonna turn down their request because my mom was stationed on that ship."

Spock quirked his head, much in the same manner a dog would, "Yes, that was rather unprofessional although that is not the reason I am here. I merely think that you should not avoid your mother and work out your differences as soon as is possible to prevent any and all future conflict that we could face working with the Epsilon."

"I'm not avoiding her" he all but snapped back, "besides I'm going to have to talk to her tomorrow anyways so I can prep engineering. And, we are most certainly not 'talking things out' it will be strictly professional from here on out. Besides does it make a difference if I talk to her today instead of tomorrow anyway?" The last sentence was delivered with an eye roll.

"It would be most beneficial to talk to her as soon as possible" Spock stated coolly.

Kirk's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "what are you really getting at?"

"It merely find that the Enterprise would be best benefitted in this endeavor if your relationship with your mother, who also happens to be a vital part of our next mission, was not strained by personal conflict"

"Oh, no, no, there is another reason you are here." Jim replied with the barest trace of laughter in his voice.

"Captain, you misunderstand me I…"

"While you are right that my 'communications' with my mother today did strain our relationship with the Epsilon, there is no reason for me to talk to her outside of what is strictly necessary, especially if we keep it professional. _She_ was the one to make dumb decisions based off of her emotions, not me. You're here because _you want_ me to talk to her, not because it is the 'logical' thing to do."

Spock deflated a little at that, "From what I understand, humans usually keep in contact with their parents after they reach adulthood."

Almost hesitantly he added, "I also find it baffling that you do not make amends with your mother while she is still alive."

The weight of what Spock was trying to say hit Jim full force. Spock's own mother had died a year ago. It was obvious to anyone that the Vulcan would give anything to see her again so he couldn't comprehend why the Captain would not feel the same for his own mother.

"Spock, it's not like that for me and my mom. I tried to talk to her for years but I gave up. When I was a kid she was in Starfleet. She was home maybe once a year for shore leave. She dumped me and my brother on the first guy who would marry her and left. Whenever she was home, she would get drunk and tell me how she couldn't stand the sight of me because I looked like my dad. At 15 she told me that she couldn't handle me and that I couldn't live with her anymore. So she sent me off world to live with family I had never met before. I tried to comm her a few times but she never responded. My _mom_ made it very clear that she did not want me, so she has no right to 'want to see me' again. So don't compare your mom to mine the only thing she ever did to be my mother was give birth to me."

The Vulcan was silent for a moment before adding, "You are correct that, she has not been a mother to you before but maybe she could start now. It is obvious that she wants to see you now, if only you would talk to her."

"It's a little- no it's a lot too late for that." Jim said with a downcast glance at his scuffed, regulation boots.

"Then a friend perhaps," Spock said with that mischievous twinkle in his eye being the only sign of emotions beneath his stoic façade, "I was told by many humans that one can never have too many friends."

"Thanks Spock," Jim said earnestly, "I will _consider_ what you said"

"Sleep well Captain." Spock said making his exit

"Jim."

"Sir?" Spock stated with his trademark eyebrow raise.

Kirk mirrored the somewhat smug expression of Spock, though much more openly, "My friends don't call me Captain Kirk off duty."

Spock's lip twitched into a smile that would be unnoticeable to anyone who did not truly know him, "I will remember that… Jim."

With a few strides and the metallic bang of the automatic door, his commander was gone. Jim waited until Spock's footsteps disappeared down the hallway. Finally able to get the sleep he so desperately needed Jim once again flopped onto the bed. He would call his mom, but not today. With that thought he shut his eyes and let sleep overtake him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **I will continue Momma Kirk's talk with her captain in the next chapter… probably. I like to switch things up. Also I try to not have the characters, except Spock, talk in perfect sentences. Mainly because that's not how humans talk. We fuck up grammar and stop some sentences half way through to start new ones, because we can. We are a mess. Once again BAD REVIEWS ARE WELCOME. If something is shitty call me on it, no feelings hurt.**

 **Also kinda rushed… sorry**


End file.
